Evans Investigations & Inc
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: "If Voldemort kills me, I just want you to know one thing." "What?" "You were never that good." Another attempt at Lily & James. Very AU. Please review and tell me if I should bother writing the next chap. Rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: JK is our queen. I only own the plot.**

You know what's even more satisfying than being an auror and catching some dumb kids that wish they were death eaters? Creating your own private investigator agency that takes on the supernatural AND natural cases and getting a big load of moneys for it and buying yourself a beautiful scooter that you can ride and your stupid friends with their stupid motorcycles can just be jealous and finally stop making fun of you for not having a driver's licence for a motorcycle. Yep, that's right. I, Lily Anne Evans, bought myself a scooter. A purple one. From America. I beamed at it parked next to Hestia's red black Honda CB1000R that she imported from France in the parking lot. Pfft. My Vision 50 was a beauty.

"Will you STOP staring at that stooped scooter and just come IN already so we can get PAID?" Hestia bellowed at me from the window of our office. I gaped at her in shock. You don't see me calling her stupid motorcycle stupid, do you? Well, at least not out loud. I petted my little beast.

"It's okay beautiful. She's just jello, that you're so purrfect." I attempted to hug the scooter. However my arms did not reach that far, so I just settled for petting it.

"EVANS!" Hestia screeched. "DON'T MAKE ME GET MCKINNON!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming already! Keep your top on." Unwantingly, I went into the building and whilst I was walking up the stairs I gave the beast a last longing glance. "Farewell, I see you soon." I whispered. The building only has two stories. No elevator. The whole building belongs to an old lady, Mrs Habber, who has the first floor filled with her children's and grandchildren's things so they could have their memories. Mrs Habber was a sweetie like that; whenever she came for the payment on our floor she always brought freshly baked muffins as well. The agency was on the second floor so sometimes Hestia was unhappy that we didn't have the elevator.

Charlie McKinnon on the other hand was very pro-active and he enjoyed any sort of physical activity. And I mean that in every single sense. Our agency was only opened for a year so far but we were well off, when people actually needed to spy on someone the price wouldn't really matter to them. Now why did we have a PI agency which liked to mingle with muggles instead of being aurors or going into some other magical career like other nearly 20 year old wizards? Because I got kicked out. At least that's what the ministry likes to say. Truth is, I quit the training programme at the same exact moment I got kicked out. A specific student and I got into a bit of a row. She claimed I was trying to kill her. I claimed she was a self-righteous bitch. Miss Vance then proceeded to slap me. I then proceeded to pick her up and slam her against the wall. She spent a week in St Mungos apparently. I wouldn't know. I never really cared much for her. Moody didn't want to kick me out. He liked that I had a temper and could stand my own when it came down to it. His boss however, didn't appreciate it. I only had a graze on my face from the slap, Emmeline was battered. So I had to go.

Thank Merlin I wasn't sued by that evil witch. I spent a week moping around my sister's house who REALLY didn't appreciate it and said I had 2 weeks to get a job and get out of her house, her exact words to me were; "_Find a bloody purpose in your life you freak! I'm letting you live here out of the goodness of my heart until Vernon gets back from his business trip but the moment he steps off that train I am picking you up and throwing you in my neighbour's trash._" I don't know why but she inspired me, her threats were so…. motivating so I went to church. Fate is a silly thing sometimes, that's where I met good ol' Mrs Habber. She dropped her purse when I passed her by, I picked it up, she started chatting with me and I got a whole second floor of a building for the first 3 months for free. Now Hestia Jones and Charlie McKinnon were another thing. Along with Frank Longbottom, Marlene Hart and Mary Macdonald.

Hestia I knew back from Hogwarts, her and I are the best mates. When I told her I'm opening a PI agency on my own she said to me "_Evans, you can't even do simple maths on your own. There is no way this will end good unless you have some help._" Of course then she decided that she would be the help. Not even asking me or anything. But hey, she's my sister. Until we had our first official client, she remained at the Daily Prophet. Why she started working there I'll never know, she only got coffee for the writers. Charlie was the Gryffindor beater and he didn't mind hanging with us, the weird smart girls who in return for his dashing company did his homework and stole his chocolate which he got from Belgium every week from his grandma. He never needed to know that though, it was simpler to tell him he already ate it. Anyways, Charlie wanted to become a healer. Until his boss lady made a pass at him. He quit his job/training/whatever and asked Hestia for help. She employed him and he still studies to become a healer but AWAY from handsy lady healers. We don't allow our boys to get molested! Not since we went to a lecture about what sexual harassment actually is.

Mary used to be picked on. A lot. And she never quite got over it. Especially when the rat bastard Mulciber performed some Dark Magic on her. I always tried to protect Mary. And since Hestia was employing people I thought I could to. Mary was in charge of being cute and adorable. 'Cause nobody else would. I introduced her to Mrs Habber and the two hit it right away. Marlene Hart was a tough person to crack; she worked at the Leaky Cauldron whenever she had a chance. Her parents were killed when she was very young so it's not really her fault she liked to be closed off from other people. Except when it came to her younger siblings. Her older sister is a healer and they barely saw each other but she took good care of her younger siblings. However when there wasn't enough money to get the last 2 kiddies (Paulie and Julia) to Hogwarts Marlene set out to find a proper job. She bumped into Hestia and Mary when she decided to go through Diagon Ally to take a shortcut home. Fate really is a silly thing. She got a job immediately, and she could still keep her current job as long as she wanted to.

And then there was Frank. Also employed by Hestia. My very first crush who married his sweetheart Alice as soon as it was legal. Alice's parents were not particularly happy with that and now they live in Frank's mother's basement. Yet, they're happy. And in love. I'm so jello of those two.

"Well look, our boss has FINALLY graced us with her presence!" Hestia had to resort to sarcastic comments the moment I stepped through the door. Today it was only her, Charlie and Mary in the office.

"Your mum Hestia. Your mum." She rolled her eyes at me and shoved a file into my hands.

"Wow, so freaking witty. Latest muggle client paid so we're good on that but you've got a meeting with a pure blood in 15." I looked at the file. She didn't respond, just stood there staring at me. "Read who it is." I did.

"Bagman." It took me a minute to figure it out. "No way! Ludovic Bagman? Holy smokes! I remember how dreamy he was." Hestia smirked.

"Who doesn't?"

"What do you think he wants? Is it to admire my beautiful scooter?" Hestia's hand collided with my face. "What was that?"

"That was you stopping obsessing over that damn scooter and actually doing some work. You're the only one here who actually has SOME sleuthing experience."

"Your mum has sleuthing experience." I grumbled but went into my office and sat at my desk. I flipped through the file, nothing interesting. I looked at my nails, picked some apple out of my tooth with a tooth pick and then started to make stick men strips. You know, killing Hestia, jumping away on a rainbow, saying hi to Charlie the unicorn. The usual. After I killed Hestia in 10 different ways (IT TAKES A LOT OF TIME TO DRAW MURDER OKAY?) there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and in he came. Lights dimmed, he moved in slow motion, the wind blowing through his hair-

"MARY, GET THIS FAN OUT OF MY OFFICE! I'M TRYING TO DO SOME PROFFESSIONAL BUSINESS HERE!" Mary's head popped in behind the luscious man.

"But you wanted the fan for-"

"JUST. Get it out. Please." I showed my teeth to her in a fake smile. Mary shrugged but did so. I took out my hand to shake his. "You must be Mr Bagman. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled, dimples showing. So dreamy. And he shook my hand as well.

"Pleasure is all mine. And please Miss Evans, do not call me Mr Bagman. That's my father. I'm Ludovic." I smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"Of course. So what can we help you with? Ludovic?" He scratched his head and smiled nervously this time.

"Actually, it's about my brother. He's sort of….missing. And so are all my savings." I nodded and started writing this stuff down.

"Why don't you make a report? Why come to us?" He scratched his head again.

"I don't want my father to know. Otto… He… He said he needed a loan. He got involved with some… bad company when he was on a gambling streak. I helped him out because he is my brother but now he's gone, my father will laugh at how naïve I was to actually believe Otto. So I came to you."

"Do you think…."I started out slowly. "Could it be possible that the bad company were Death Eaters?" Ludovic looked like a puppy that got run over a car.

"I think so. Who else would take Otto?"

"Mhm." I wrote that down. "Where and when did you see your brother last?"

"Friday. Friday around 11 at night. We were at Victoria Station and he was getting on a coach to Manchester." I looked at him.

"Did he have a ticket with him? Did you see the ticket?"

"I didn't specifically look at the ticket but I believe he had it with him." I sighed.

"Okay, what was he wearing? Did he have a bag with him? Anything that could be of use to us?" His hands were twitching.

"Umm…jeans I think, my green shirt, a black hoodie with Mary Jane on it."

"Mary Jane?"

"Marijuana leaf." I nodded feeling stupid. "A black bag pack and….that's all I can remember." I smiled.

"Well that's most than some people remember." He smiled back. "Okay, we'll see what we can find out and I'll owl you to come back when we know something." I stood up and took out my hand again. He also stood up, shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you Miss Evans. And if we could do this as soon as possible and as…quietly as possible, I would be very grateful."

"Of course. We guarantee 100% confidentiality." He smiled and left. I let out a deep breath. Hestia and Mary burst into the office.

"So?" Hestia sat down in the chair Bagman previously occupied and put her feet up on my desk. "Did you guys make out?"

"Oh shut it Jones. His brother's missing. Apparently he got on a coach to Manchester on Friday." Mary raised an eyebrow and sat on the sofa.

"And?"

"At Victoria station. At 11 o'clock. At night. On Friday." Mary looked confused. Hestia though was starting to catch up.

"Charlie was meant to go to Manchester on Friday but he missed the last coach. And the last coach was at 8 p.m. All the other ones were cancelled for….HEY MCKINNON!"

"WHAT?" Charlie yelled back.

"COME HERE A SEC WOULD YA?" Hestia grinned at me as we heard Charlie sigh and walk into the office.

"What? You guys need some advice on that bloke that was just here? I suggest you take him into a pub and wear skimpy clothes. Tease him a little bit and he will ask you to marry him in a second." I glared.

"No stooo-pid." Charlie sat next to Mary on the sofa. "Friday when you went to Victoria station, tell us, lovely girls all about it." Charlie shook his head. "You had no problem whining about it on Saturday."

"Yeah but what's done is done."

"Jesus Christ McKinnon. It's for the case."

"Oh. Well I went there late because of….personal issues…..and I thought that I could just reschedule the damn ride but noooo. There had to be a stupid car crash on the motorway and I am stuck in here for another week. I even stayed there until freaking 4 am waiting for announcements. Stupid car crash." He glowered at the memory.

"Charlie, did you see a guy in a marijuana hoodie there?" I asked him excited.

"Um…" He thought for a second. "Don't know Lils. Might've. There were a lot of people there." I frowned.

"Let's go to the station and check the security feed." Mary said.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that? They're not gonna let us look at it after the last time."

"Well it's your own damn fault! If you didn't bitch slap the guard then-!"

"Oh shut it! For Merlin's sakes! That man was a male chauvinistic pig." Hestia looked at me and grinned evilly.

"You know what you have to do, Evans." I looked at her.

"What?" She kept on grinning.

"You know." I kept on looking at her.

"No, I don't know. I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Evans. Don't play dumb." I groaned.

"Why can't one of you be a super duper hacker?" Hestia got up.

"Come on. Get on your dumb scooter and follow my exquisite Honda." She left and soon I hear her footsteps on the stairs. I looked at Charlie and Mary.

"You two will be alright by yourselves? No jumping each other's bones whilst I and Hestia don't get to watch?" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yes _mother dearest_. Get lost now." I grinned and went down to my beautiful scooter. Hestia was already driving in circles waiting for me to catch up. I ignored her and started my beautiful….scooter, I should give her a name. Anyways, I was riding peacefully behind Hestia who thought that it was a race because she's just so competitive. I mean it. One time in Hogwarts there was a pop quiz about Puddlemore's last few seasons. She wouldn't let the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain quit until he was at the lake crying to the Giant Squib beginning for mercy. We finally arrived at the police station. I enjoyed going to the police station. Purely because a friend of mine worked there. Lisa Chang. She was one of the few police officers who chose to go the muggle way instead of going into a magic career. She was also my only source for things to do with muggle law. She knew it, I knew it, and we both hated it.

"Ooooh doughnuts." I grabbed one as I approached junior officer Larry. "Hi Larry. How's it going?" Larry smiled nervously and stammered out that he was fine. "Seen Chang anywhere? We're on business sadly." He pointed towards the jail cells. Hestia sprinted off towards them. "Thanks Larry." By the time I got to the jail cells Hestia already finished telling Lisa the reason why we were here.

"No." I heard Lisa say.

"Pardon mais QUE?" Hestia replied. I ate the doughnut. Lisa put her hand through her black hair.

"Jones, this is review week. The chief doesn't like PIs anyways so he tends to be a bit pissed off when some evidence goes missing and he discovers that the same evidence helped you guys solve the damn case. And I want a promotion. Besides, this is _magic_ related. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. Not my jurisdiction unless I get a letter from Moody or any auror saying otherwise."

"So you're saying that we have to go to one specific place that our client doesn't WANT us to go to?" Hestia's voice was clearly disbelieving Lisa. I finished my doughnut. Sad times. And it was one of those good doughnuts. Lisa sighed.

"From what I'm hearing this is a simple case, the brother made up the story to get some dough and took off. The fact that there was an accident on the motorway was a good enough coincidence. I think you guys should just give up. Or at least go to the station to check it out. But I can't help you." She shrugged. "Sorry." Hestia grumbled and left. I waved a goodbye to Lisa and followed her. I thought we would go to the station but she took an entirely different turn. It wasn't until we were in a red phone booth with Hestia dialling 6-2-4-4-2 that I realised what was happening.

"No Hestia! NO!" I threw myself at the phone booth door trying to open it, Hestia tried to pull me back but it was no use. The door was already sealed. I slouched on it glaring at my friend.

"_You're enquiry please?_" Said the automatic phone voice.

"Hestia Jones and Lily Evans for the Auror appointment."

"_Very well. Hold on please._" Two badges fell out. Hestia gave me one and the other she attached to her Guns 'n' Roses shirt. Mine read _**Lily Evans for the Auror Office**__. _Hestia hanged up the phone and the phone booth started going downwards. It was like an elevator ride. An elevator ride I did not want to take. I hated going to the Ministry unless I absolutely had to and even then I avoided the auror office altogether. Not because I was bitter or anything. No. Because I hated certain people who worked there. I crossed my arms and wouldn't budge but that Hestia is too freaking strong. She just grabbed onto my arm and pushed me forward to the elevators. When we stood there with other people I pulled off my badge. Hestia pushed me into the elevator and we stood next to an auror who saved our butts on a couple of times.

"Hestia, Lily." He looked surprised.

"Hey Kingsley." Hestia put on her best flirt smile.

"What are you two doing here? Especially you Lily." He ignored Hestia touching his arm.

"We just need something from the auror office." Hestia smiled more coyly now.

"Ah, how have you both been?"

"Bitchin." I growled with my arms still crossed. Hestia laughed.

"Oh ignore her Kingsley. She's just in a foul mood."

"_Second floor. Department of Magical Law Enforcement._"

"Oh, that's us. Come on Lily." She stepped off but I stayed. She sighed and yanked me. Evil. "Bye Kingsley. I'll see you later on." The elevator door closed at Kingsley's blushed face. I raised my eyebrow at her. "He's a backup. In case Moody doesn't feel like writing our little note. God I really don't understand why Lisa just wouldn't let us bypass simple security system of a train station from the police computer? Seriously. Is it TOO much to ASK for?" I rolled my eyes and stood still in front of the door. "Don't stop now. I've dragged you so far." I smiled at her and opened the door. There were a lot desks and a lot of papers and a lot of people walking around screaming, laughing, whatever. Everyone seemed….busy.

"Hmm… I don't think anyone will help us. Let's go then." I turned back to the door but somebody's voice stopped me.

"Well, well. Miss Jones. It's always a pleasure to see you." Oh God. That voice. I hated that voice. And I loved that voice. Annoying isn't it?

"Oh why thank you kind sir. But as you can see I am not here all alone." Hestia turned me around even though I was really trying to stay in my place. "I've brought Lilykins!" I kicked her. "Ouch."

"What up." I said all lady like and nodded gangstah style. He was taller. I haven't seen him in 2 months and he grew taller.

"Nice Evans." Hestia hissed. "Potter. James. Jamie-kins." She smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Whatever you want Jones, the answer is no." Hestia scowled.

"Hold on a sec." She turned me and her around. "Ask him." She whispered.

"What? No!" I whispered back outraged. "You ask him! I already owe him a favour." Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. So it won't matter if you owe him another one. Come on Evans, take one for the team." She spun me around and pushed towards him. He was looking at me with interest.

"Umm…James, you know how you love how I owe you favours. Well, how would you like it if I owed you another one?" He smiled and pulled out an envelope from his jacket. I looked at him confused.

"Lisa already told me you needed permission for some mysterious new case. And yes, you do owe me another favour Cherry." I blushed at the nickname.

"Thank you James." I looked at the letter and then back at him. "Do you want to cash in one of your favours now?" I asked hopefully. He looked thoughtful for a while.

"Hmm….Nah, I prefer you waiting in anticipation." He smirked. I glowered and kicked him in the shin. And then I ached in pain.

"The hell?" I leaned on Hestia whilst patting my foot. Potter grinned and knocked on his shins.

"Got protection this time." I gaped at him in shock. "Come on Cherry, I prepare when I can."

"I can still fly you through the window Potter. And stop calling me that." I growled. He smirked again. Hestia took the letter and read over it.

"Seems good enough." She put the letter in her jacket and zipped it up. "Thanks Potter."

"No problem. I'll do anything if it means that Evans owes me." I rolled my eyes.

"There's a high chance we'll take you up on that." Hestia replied and pushed me out the door. "See that wasn't so bad?"

"Your face isn't so bad."

"That's a compliment. Thank you."

….

"Damn you Hestia Jones." She just smiled at me and we went into the elevator. Back at the police station Lisa again declined our request.

"What? Lisa. We went to the Auror Office. I had to talk to Potter. _Potter, _Lisa. And you're saying no? AGAIN? What is wrong with you? Do you not understand the pain I had to go through to get this?" Lisa rolled her eyes at me.

"Lily, I was the one that owled him." She crossed her arms. "I never said I would do it if you guys got the letter. I only said that if I were to fulfil this request I'd need approval from the ministry. Didn't say I was gonna." Hestia growled.

"You evil witch. You tricked us." Lisa smiled evilly.

"I owe Potter a favour now! Because of you Lisa!" I cried. Larry looked at me strangely. "Larry! Pay attention to the criminal that you are doing the paperwork on!" Larry flushed and went back to his paperwork. Lisa sighed.

"Get out." We looked at her. "Both of you are distracting the force so get out already. Just go to the damn station or whatever. I got work to do and you're annoying." She turned around and walked away. I blinked at Hestia. First time I met Lisa was when I stayed behind after my training in the office with Amos Diggory. We were meant to organise the paperwork from the aurors and this Asian girl with beautifully long black hair fell through the door. She was wearing a wedding dress. Turns out she stole a wedding dress from a cocaine dealer and she didn't know until there were guns pointed at her head. The only thing place she could think of was Moody's office since he was a close friend of her father's. I told her that it was more of a muggle issue than a magic issue. So she went to the police station. Reported the crime, liked it so much and did everything she could to become a top detective. _Voila!_ We have ourselves the Lisa Chang now. It's not her fault she's uptight tough. It's the fault of that stick up her arse.

The drive to Victoria was long and windy. You never know what the weather is gonna be in London, it's either gonna rain or be blasting hot but out of 365 days in the year, 280 of them, are windy. Now I had my scooter with me and my helmet but apparently some drivers found that funny. I told myself they were just jealous. Stupid jealous people who don't have a purple scooter. I have a purple scooter. Though it wasn't really meant for long, rocky travels. I was going to have to take the bus tomorrow morning. Finally we arrived and I had to stash my scooter somewhere whilst Hestia just went on into the security guard's room.

"Hey there Jenkins." She smiled sweetly. Jenkins was a short man in his late 30s called 'The Nice Guard'. He smiled right back at her. "You think you could spare a moment for 2 young, desperate girls?" He chuckled.

"As long as Carl is not around. If he sees Lily he'll go ballistic." Jenkins motioned to 2 seats across from him.

"Where is dear ol' pig anyways? Not that I actually care." I mumbled.

"He's got floor duty with the trainees. So what can I help you with?"

"Well…"Hestia started off.

"Can we borrow your tapes of Friday all the way to Monday?" Jenkins' eyebrows rose up.

"No. I can't do that. I need those tapes. We have to keep them according to regulations." I slouched in my seat sad.

"Not even for a doughnut?"

"Evans you ate the doughnut."

"Too true Jones. Too true." We sat there in silence for a while and I looked at the screen. "Well, thanks anyway Jenkins. You should get a raise for your stellar work." I smiled and got up but Hestia pulled me down.

"Hang on a minute. Do regulations say anything about you keeping all COPIES of the tapes?" Jenkins slowly smiled.

"There's nothing in the regulations about that to be perfectly honest. Hmm….So I guess if you girls need the copies then…." He reached for something behind his chair. "….I just might help you." He gave us 3 tapes. Hestia jumped up and hugged him. I grinned and hugged him as well.

"YOU RULE!" We stayed there for s half an hour until we got back to the office where Mary and Charlie were debating Ninja versus Samurai.

"How can you say that Samurais are stupid? NINJAS DON'T EVEN SHOW THEIR FACES MARY!"

"THEY HAVE SUPER STEALTH SKILLS CHARLIE! SAMURAIS JUST THROW AND KICK THINGS!"

"OI!" I yelled. "Shut up! How can you two argue over something so ridiculous! It's obviously Ninjas. They wear black. Seriously Charlie." I looked at him. "I am so disappointed in you." Hestia nodded and went to the blackboard.

"Three to one McKinnon. You seem to be on a losing streak lately." She said to him whilst putting another strike for team G with chalk. Charlie glowered at her. Mary satisfied with her victory turned back to her computer.

"You guys got anything?" She asked, I gave her the tapes. "Cool. Movie time. Hope it's not Mission Impossible again. I can't stand how easily Cruise gets everywhere." She muttered something else but I didn't hear so I just let it go. Hestia looked over her shoulder at Mary's computer screen. I couldn't hear anything and sat on the chair next to Charlie. We spent ten minutes in silence whilst the brunette fast forwarded through the videos. "There's our client and his missing brother." She played the video at normal speed now. "They're talking. Talking. Talking. Talking."

"We get it Macdonald." Hestia rolled her eyes. "Hey. They stopped talking. Where is he going?"

"Uhh….It looks like he's sitting down and waiting. I think he's just waiting." Hestia straightened up and raised her eyebrows at Mary.

"Really? 'Cause to me it looks like he's sitting down and reading the letter somebody left on that seat." Mary looked at my best friend then back at the screen. She frowned.

"How the hell did you notice that? There were so many people walking at that time."

"There was a letter when he was talking to his brother on those seats and when he sat down it was gone and he was reading a newspaper. Come on Mary. That's too easy." Hestia squinted at the screen. "There. He looked to his 9 o'clock where this guy gave him some signal." I sat up.

"What signal?" I asked. Hestia turned the screen towards me and played the video. Indeed there was a man in his late 20's tapping his watch and looking in the direction of the trains. "Is that? Is that Morse code?"

"Mhm. Now what kind of a death eater knows Morse code?" I looked at her. She seemed quite proud of herself.

"You know what he's saying don't you?" Hestia grinned.

"Meet me at Apollo theatre in 20."

"Hmm….You guys don't suppose that the bro runaway with his gay lover do you?" Charlie put the question out in the open. We stared at him for 5 whole seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Otto Bagman? Gay? Now that's a good joke." Mary breathed out a few times before she stopped laughing.

"What? I beat you guys 10 galleons that he's gay."

"Sirius Black is gayer than him. I'll take that bet gladly." Hestia and Charlie shook each other's hands in agreement. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's not even 2 yet and I'm already tired." Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Go to Apollo and find stuff out." She told me.

"WHA? Why am I going all by myself?" She sat behind her desk and pulled out a file.

"Because I'm meeting with Handsome, I mean Hanson, to tutor him in English Lit." I blinked at her.

"Hestia, you didn't even DO English Lit. You went to a magic school for Merlin's sake!" She rolled her eyes again.

"Take McKinnon with you or call on Frank." I sighed and turned to Charlie who was shaking his head furiously.

"Well I can't call Frank it's his day off. I'll go by myself then." Mary looked worried.

"You sure? I mean what if you get hurt."

"Mary, it is daylight. AND I have a magic wand plus a pocket knife." I patted my boot. "I think I'll be alright."

"Well okay then." I dispersed down the stairs and I heard Mary yell after me. "BE CAREFUL!" Outside I debated whether to take my scooter or go by bus. Then I remembered I was a witch after all and went back inside the building into the darkest corner possible. I concentrated very hard and had an awful feeling of something pulling me apart. Next thing I knew I was in a dead end alley behind a dumpster so the only thing that saw me apparate was cockroaches. I walked out of the alley onto the main road and saw I was right next to the Apollo Theatre. I knocked on the side entrance. Immediately somebody opened the door. A young guy with ginger dreadlocks. Clearly stoned.

"Uh, hey we don't open till, like later on. In the day. Sometimes night."

"Yeah, no I'm not here for a show. I was wandering if I could talk to a security guard or an usher from Friday night."

"You're speaking to 'im." I gave him a look over. "How can I help ya?" I pulled out a photo of Otto and Ludovic that was in the file.

"Have you seen this bloke around?" He focused on the photo but he had a really hard time with it.

"Nah. Not the one on the right. But the one on the left seems familiar. I've seen him around with my mate Jake. He lives in that big blue block." I looked at the picture surprised.

"You sure you didn't mean the one on the right? This guy? His name is Otto." I shoved the picture in his face but he shook his head again.

"Nah, nah man. The one on the left definitely." I put the picture in my pocket.

"Your bird Jake. What's his flat number?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Who wants to know?" I smiled wickedly. At least I hoped that's what it looked like to him.

"A girl who's willing to give him a good time." He grinned.

"How about I walk you there?" I shook my head.

"It's just down the street. Tell me the number and maybe I'll come back." Fingers crossed behind my back. Apparently in his high state he thought maybe meant **DEFINITELY**.

"Flat 58. It's the last floor."

"Thanks." I took off as fast as I could towards that blue building. I pushed the big brown door and ended up in the reception. "Okay Lils. Act confident." I walked straight for the elevators before a hand shot out and stopped me.

"Excuse me miss. Can I help you?" I cocked my head at the man.

"Well that depends. Will you beat up my lying cheating bastard of a boyfriend for me? I JUST came back from Australia and what does my best girlfriend tell me? That her and HIM have been screwing AROUND ALL THE FUCKING TIME! NOW IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HELP ME WELL I WOULD APPREACIATE IT BIG TIME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE IN PRISON BOB!"

"My name is Steve." He murmured.

"SO BOB! YOU WANNA HELP ME OUT HERE OR CAN I GO KILL HIM MYSELF?" My voice did not get lower. Bob Steve shook his head. "THANK YOU BOB!" I got on the elevator and pressed the last floor silently praising myself. I should become an actress. _Silly Lily, you cannot become an actress. Then you'd get stalkers._ Are you sure? I think it would be quite nice to be an actress. All the glamour in your life. All the money. All the charming people you could act with. Such fun. _No Lily. No way in hell._ Buzz off voice inside my head.

The ding made me aware I was on the last floor. Only two flats on it so they were probably pretty huge. And expensive. Things which are usually huge are expensive. I knocked on door number 58 for about 5 minutes before somebody from number 57 came out and told me to stop it.

"They've been gone since Friday night so cut out with the bleeding knocking already."

"Who's they? I thought it was only Jake lived here."

"Jake Avery, yes." The woman confirmed. "And Regulus Black." My eyes widened.

"Oh. Thank you." She nodded and went back inside her home. I looked at the window and the very obvious fake rock/spare key hiding place. Grinningly I opened the door to the apartment. Closed the door and wolf whistled. This place wasn't only huge. It was also all glass. As in I could even see the bathroom through glass walls. And it was tidy so either they had a maid who came every day and cleaned it up or they just used magic. This place was too good to give up so it wasn't a onetime apartment. I looked around in the main are which had some mail, a kitchen, a big luxurious black sofa, a huge surround system and a nice big plasma TV. The mail was addressed to _Current Occupant_ except for one that was a blank envelope. I put the letter in my pocket, took out my phone and took some pictures around. For such important purebloods this place wasn't really looking all that magically. The fridge had nothing inside. Same for the cupboards and the sink. Kitchen area all empty. I went into the bedroom and looked underneath the bed. There was a piece of cloth there. I took it and put it in my pocket as well. Nothing in the bedside desk except a lava lamp on top of it. It was a nice lava lamp as well. I sat on the bed and sighed. The place just seemed so….bright. Too bright. And cold. I noticed in the corner of my eye a big silver wardrobe outside the bathroom. Went into the bathroom first and looked through. Nothing. Not even a condom or a toothbrush. I opened the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. There was a book with the deathly hollows there. I picked it up and proceeded to open the rest of the wardrobe. My eyes went wide and I dialled the office.

"Evans Investigations. Who can we spy on for you today?"

"Mary. Can you locate where I am?" My voice was cracking.

"Lily? Yeah sure. Why? What's wrong?"

"Send Potter. Now." I hanged up and stood there staring at the content of the wardrobe. I couldn't blink or move. Potter apparated next to me.

"Cherry. I was in the middle of getting a confession of a rumoured death eater. What's the ma-? _Agrippa._ "My eyes were watering now but they were still glued to the four bodies of young girls positioned as if they were having tea. They're facial expressions were either shock or horror. It was obvious that Avada Kedavra was used on them. Potter was saying something but I couldn't hear him. Those poor girls. Next thing I knew I was sitting down with a blanket over my shoulders and Moody asking me questions.

"Now Evans. What were you doing here?"

"Working on a case." Those poor girls. They couldn't be more than 14. "Their families. Someone has to tell their families." Moody and Potter exchanged looks. "What?" My voice was raspy. "What is it?"

"Well, Cherry. From what we found out, they didn't have families. And they were muggles as well. Muggle orphans. But Lily, what in Dumbledore's name were you doing here?" I looked at him.

"I already TOLD you." My voice was cracking more. "I was on a CASE." I put my head in my hands. Moody was murmuring something and Potter was muttering something back. I didn't care. My mind was racing. Potter sat next to me and put his hands on my back rubbing in a soothing motion. "James." I whispered or tried to whisper but it sounded more like a croaky gasp. I looked at him. "James. The neighbour said that the guys who lived here. That they were. Oh God James." I took a deep breath. "She said that it was Jake Avery and Regulus Black." Potter's eyes widened and then his face darkened.

"Are you sure?"

"That they lived here? Well the neighbour knew their names. I'm not sure they did…._that_. Potter I need Jake Avery." He looked at me surprised.

"Why? For your case? Lily, your case ended you up at a flat with four dead girls. You're not getting near it. I want you to go to your office, call your client and say thank you but no thank you." I looked at him for a second then stood up.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" I could feel all the aurors and healers staring at me at that moment. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT CASES I CAN AND CANNOT TAKE? MY HUSBAND? NO! YOU'RE JUST A GUY WHO THINKS THAT HE KNOWS ALL 'CAUSE HE IS A FUCKING PROPHET HUH?" I took off my blanket and started hitting him with it. "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO, YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!" I took a deep breath and apparated back to the office. Something was crushing me. Oh, it was just Mary.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No. I am LIVID!" She nodded.

"I know. Seeing death can be quite a horrible exp-"

"Who cares about the dead girls? It's Potter I'm furious at. That arse thinking he can order me about." I took a deep breath. Well as deep as I could since I was still in Mary's death grip. She realised my discomfort and untangled herself from me. "This case is getting a bit complicated. A dude from Apollo who saw not OTTO but Ludovic with the guy from the tape. And it turns out the name of the guy is Jake Avery. Remember Avery from school. And not only that, but guess who Avery's roommate is. Regulus Black." Mary blinked a couple of times before all the information went in.

"Oh. Oh wow."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Hestia is in Camden at a restaurant with Otto Bagman." She smiled. I gaped at her.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?"

"She saw him, ditched Handsome, I mean Hanson, took Otto to a restaurant, called here and now she's babysitting him."

"But-but-but-but…..BUT HE'S GONE!" I yelled. "He was…MISSING! Merlin's beard, he's involved with bloody DEATH EATERS! Jake Avery and Regulus Black! And his brother is in on it! I mean. What the hell is happening?" Mary was standing there in silence.

"Maybe…you should get over there and ask him?" She raised her hands as if she were about to perform a magic trick. Which is weird. A witch doing magic tricks.

"Where's the restaurant?" She told me the address. "Kay. Hold off on calling Ludovic but ask Frank to get someone on him as soon as he can." Mary nodded and went back to her desk. I apparated. Into a bathroom. "Great." When I went out people looked at me strange but I found Hestia quickly. A scrawny guy like Otto truly stood out next to a girl like Hestia. She glared at me when I sat down. "What? You can bugger off to Handsome, I mean Hanson."

"That's not what this is about Evans. The check from Bagman didn't clear. Tell her why Otto." He didn't say anything, just kept on looking at his drink. Hestia kicked his chair and he jumped up a little. "Tell her." She growled. He looked at her for a while and then finally turned his gaze to me.

"Ludo. He's been having some… money problems." I rolled my eyes.

"Otto, listen. You seem like a catch, but I've had a really rotten day and if you don't tell me the same story your brother told me I am going to get some broken glass, cut your throat open and then stich it back up with a spell. A spell so painful you'll feel like the glass is cutting your skin off. Now talk." Otto seemed shocked; Hestia just continued to drink whatever she had in her cup.

"Well, yes. One of the Bagman sons is in a financial crisis. But it's not me. It's Ludo. He's been gambling with "rumoured" Death Eaters and he's lost everything. Literally everything. His house, his car, his job. I don't know the whole story but I got the gist, Ludo is doing certain favours for them to get his money back. I was one of those favours." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"You? Why?"

"I am the financial support of F. M. F. A. The **sole** financial support."

"F. M. F.A.? What in Dumbledore's name is that?"

"Oh this part you're going to love Evans." Hestia smiled bitterly. Otto cleared his throat.

"Freedom of Magic For All." He explained. "It's a rising group opposing the Ministry's potential Act to admit only the richest half-bloods to Hogwarts. Not even mud-the, you know, they're not even included."

"And you're the only official contributor?"

"Yes. We're not big enough yet to get anybody else but V-Vol…. You-Know-Who wants us to be shut down as soon as possible because he is afraid we might actually convince some of his followers that he is not the best resolution to the world."

"But on Friday, you were talking to your brother. He was at the station with you." Otto nodded glumly.

"He was trying to warn me. Even though he is after me, beneath all the stupid things Ludo does, he's still my brother and I'm his." Hestia rolled her eyes this time.

"God I hate sentimentality. Then what was Jake Avery doing by giving you signals at Victoria?" She asked him. Otto frowned.

"Jake Avery? I haven't seen that bloke since Hogwarts. The only guy that was giving me signals at Victoria was a friend of mine, Dug Fletcher; I was staying with him for protection."

"There was an envelope on a chair you sat on."

"It was an empty one. I just threw it in the trash." I processed this.

"Well then, we'll have to deal with your brother."

"We could turn him over to the aurors." Hestia suggested.

"Yeah but we need concrete evidence."

"Then get Frank to put surveillance on him 24/7."

"As if Frank has somebody like that. Besides Ludovic can apparate everywhere, Hestia."

"Then let's lo-jack him baby." She grinned at me. "We got nothing to lose."

"Well then you get close enough to him to put that lo-jack on him."

"Uh, no. You're the one who thinks he's delish."

"Your mum's delish."

"Your face's delish." She bit back and I stuck my tongue out.

"Uh, you two do realize I don't want anything BAD to happen to my brother right?" Hestia and I slowly turned to look at Otto. She grinned maliciously.

"Well we can't really promise you that. Not without our own personal financial support."

"How much again?" Mary couldn't believe when Hestia read out the number on the check.

"50 million galleons." Mary squealed again.

"Oh my GOD! That's amazing!"

"Guys, I'm gonna go get a drink." I stood up. "Probably some firewhisky or vodka. Today was a long day."

"Understandable. Want some company Evans?" I grinned at Hestia.

"You're kidding? You'd outdrink me in a heartbeat. I'm just going for a little while and then home. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Of course you will be." Hestia stood up and put her arms around me. "You're Lily bleeding Evans. You're not just fine. You're dayumn fine."

"Thanks lesbian."

"You're welcome homophobe." I smiled and apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. It was stuffy and dark and packed but it was a Friday night. There was no free booths so I sat at the bar.

"What can I get ya pretty lady?" Tom grinned at me from behind the counter.

"Firewhisky, please. Oden's if you have it." He nodded and in a second there was a glass in front of me. "How about you leave the bottle with me?" Tom raised his eyebrows but quickly put the bottle down when he saw the coins on the counter. I didn't notice who I was sitting next to until they spoke my name. Remus Lupin. "Hey, bad day?" He grinned.

"Yes. I think it's the time of the month getting to me. But I would have never thought I'd see Lily Evans, Head Girl and prefect for 2 years before hand, would be in here drinking a whole bottle of firewhisky all by herself." I laughed.

"Well, _Moony_. There's a dark side to me that only **certain** people know."

"Including James perhaps?"

"And here we were having such a nice conversation Remus." I gulped down a shot. "See you later, Lupin." I was going to get off the stool but he grabbed my elbow.

"Oh come on Lily. I promise I won't mention James." He took a shot off my firewhisky. "I heard about the girls." I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. That's horrible. I hope that someone will get justice for them. Either the police or Moody."

"Well you know that there is no one better than Moody at catching soulless bastards."

"Remus. Woah. It really IS your time of the month isn't it?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I hate this. I hate that I have to be like **this** when it's…." He looked around. "Forget it. I came here to get away and instead it is the only thing I'm talking about." I patted him awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel better my case is getting weirder."

"Actually why don't we talk about something other than work or annoying problems. Something like relationships."

"Why do you keep on mentioning Potter, Remus? What are you in love with him or something?"

"….I didn't mention James at all. I was hoping you could help ME with some girl problems." I blinked.

"Oh. Oh, right. Yeah. Yeah, totally. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to ask out Mary but I don't know how to do it."

"Mary huh? I can't help you there. But an unidentified individual could suggest to another unidentified individual that a certain girl is an extreme fan of fireworks." Remus grinned and then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Lily."

"I didn't say anything." Another moment of silence went past us.

"So on the topic of James—"

"Remus, can we NOT discuss it? You're a guy. You're supposed to avoid talking."

"I think you might've noticed that I'm not like all the other guys. I am a sensitive guy. I even go through a certain phase once a month, like the female gender." I snickered.

"Female gender? You couldn't say 'like the females'?"

"Lily Evans, I am APPALLED at you. It is impolite to talk about the female gender as if they are another species."

"But you ARE talking about women as if they're a different species." Remus frowned.

"Am I? The firewhisky must be getting to my head."

"Oh no, I heard stories about you sloshed. You become very philosophical."

"Do I? I've always thought I was a rather logical drunk."

"Remus, you're logical sober."

"Am I? That sounds awful."

"It is. I feel so inadequate because of it."

"I should change it shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

"But then what will become of me if I change? Will I still be me, Remus Lupin? Or will I be a stranger just living by his name?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He was smashed off his head, which was swaying dangerously to the sides.

"Remus, how about you go home and ponder this question over some water?" He shook his head.

"I do not wish to drink water. Sirius has informed me that fish have intercourse in it. It is not a lovely thing to drink. Somebody's sex water. It is not lovely." I gaped at him.

"Yeah I'm gonna call Peter." Remus shook his head but I still pulled out my mobile and dialled Peter's number. Somebody picked up but it wasn't Peter. It was a woman.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She said.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Is this Peter's phone?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" Her voice clearly annoyed.

"Um…. Could I speak to him please?"

"No." I blinked at Remus who was trying to marry two glasses.

"Well could you give him a message please?"

"No." She hanged up. I looked at my phone.

"O…kay then." Remus was now giving the glasses little babies from some broken glass behind the counter. I sighed and dialled Sirius' number.

"Hullo Miss Evans? How can I pleasure you this evening?" I could hear his grin and rolled my eyes.

"Well I am in possession of a very drunk Remus. I called Peter but I think he is getting lucky with the most rigid woman in London so you're my next option for getting dear ol' Moony back home." Remus was now divorcing the glasses. That was a fast marriage.

"Moony is drunk? OI PRONGS! MOONY IS DRUNK! WANT TO GO AND GET HIM MORE PISSED?"

"SURE!" I could hear Potter call back.

"Okay Evans. We'll be there in a few seconds." They popped in right next to me and I jumped in my seat. Remus was making the glasses beat each other up. Black put his arm around me and grinned.

"Wassup Evans."

"Oh God, it's like a male Hestia." Sirius smirked at my comment.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He grabbed my firewhisky. "Ah, I see you've started the drinking game already. How about we take this to my place and you can tell me why you're so gloom." I did consider his offer for a good second but the moment I saw Potter I knew my answer.

"Only if I can invite Hestia."

8383838383838383838388383838

**Phew! This took me a good few days and it's 19 pages! I've never in my life, EVER, wrote anything more than 3. JHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ. I don't really know if I can continue this but I hope I can and guys review. Please give me criticism so I know how I can improve my writing. This will help me with my school work as well. So please please please please please please CRITICISE ME!**


End file.
